


Visitor Hours

by Mustachebabs



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Miranda comes visit Jack in prison.





	Visitor Hours

Neither of them presses the button to turn on the communicator. The glass is spotless but too thick to transfer any sounds. Jack avoids making eye contact, rubbing at her neck absentmindedly.

It took Miranda an hour to get processed before accessing the visitor area. Her eyes never leave the convict’s face. Jack was brought out in cuffs on the other side. Unnecessary, she could snap them like a twig if she wanted. However, if she wanted to get out, she had to cooperate. That didn’t stop her from glaring at the guard once they undid the cuffs so she could sit. Her usually shaved hair is growing in and while she puts on a good strong act, Miranda can tell she’s tired.

After another long moment, a perfectly manicured finger turns the microphone on. Jack will be able to hear her now.

“Is that new?” Miranda catches a glimpse of the reddened area on Jack’s neck, a fresh tattoo.

Jack looks at the microphone button on her side for a moment longer before pressing it. 

“Welcome back present." 

Her voice is ragged, from lack of use. Miranda’s promised herself not to soften at the sight of the convict. Jack brought this upon herself, yet she wishes nothing more than to trail her fingers over the reddened skin to soothe it. Her hands, usually cold against the convict’s skin, ache to trace those patterns across Jack’s body once more. This isn’t the place for that. 

The microphones have static in them when not in use and it fills the silence between them.

"You’ll be out of here soon. Shepard’s gotten us an audience with the Council. We’ll make them listen to reason or break you out of here ourselves.” That last part makes Jack crack a smile. 

“Either that or send a care package soon, before I break someone’s nose over amenities." 

Miranda laughs despite her resolve. She ought to take her leave, before she breaks Jack out herself. Taking one last look at the convict, she offers her a reassuring smile before standing up.

"I’ll be back soon." 

Jack watches her walk away, following her image that comes and goes between the window panels. They better hurry before she loses it. Not in a million years did she imagine she’d be aiming for good behavior.


End file.
